Heatwave
by ryudaaku
Summary: [VR slash] The city of Dakota suffers a sweltering heatwave, and Virgil and Richie are stuck inside the house with only one ice cube left. Their mission? Get the ice cube before the other one can: in any way possible.


**Title: **Heatwave

**Paring:** Virgil/Richie, slight mention of Adam/Sharon

**Summary: **The city of Dakota suffers a sweltering heatwave, and Virgil and Richie are stuck inside the house - with only one ice cube left. Their mission? Get the ice cube before the other one can - in any way possible.

**Rating: **PG-13 (you can translate it to language) for kissing and one h-word - but you all can handle it.

**Author's Note: **I only recently jumped onto the Static Shock and V/R bandwagon, so if my story does have some errors or something, feel free to point it out. As for the story itself - well, Virgil/Richie is one of my favorite pairings now, so I decided to write about them. This story ispure fluff, so I'm sorry if it seems to "lack a story plot". D:

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Virgil had suspected that something was wrong, ever since he and Richie had fought Hotstreak down at the park a few days ago. 

The fire-wielding metahuman had actually managed to prove a difficult challenge to Static and Gear; his enlargened fireballs zooming towards the duo at incredible speeds, and the heat... Virgil could still feel the fire surrounding him, radiating in waves from Hotstreak.

The superhero duo had not known _why _or even _how_ the villian had become so powerful, but now Virgil understood. Similar as the fiasco during the sunspots, Hotstreak was able to draw his powerful from some sort of heat source - of course, this time Static had not lost his powers. Static and Gear should have realized: Hotstreak's increasing power was an ill omen of a heatwave.

* * *

The heatwave of this summer was driving the entire city of Dakota into a state of drowsy panic. The heat was unbearable - it was dangerous to stay outside without any protection, and the citizens had been urged to close all their windows, whether in the car or in the house. In the beginning days of the heatwave, children had taken eggs from their homes, and tried to fry an egg on the sidewalk. This had worked marvelously. However, now the eggs could be fried and sometime _burnt_. 

Robert Hawkins had left for the Center already, leaving Sharon in charge until her date arrived. The female Hawkins had immediately went and purchased a large bag of ice for her brother, because there was not a chance that Virgil would "get off his lazy arse and go down to the store" for anything.

"Remember, there's ice in the freezer, and if you don't go and eat it all like last summer, you'll be fine, baby bro. Okay?"

There was no answer.

"Baby bro?" Sharon Hawkins turned away from the refrigerator, the makings of a scowl on her face. "Virgil Hawkins!"

Virgil, his feet propped up on the table, slowly turned his head to face Sharon. He grunted in acknowledgment, before his eyes slid closed, hands replacing a wet towel back onto his face.

Sharon 'hmph'ed angrily, snatching the towel off of Virgil's face, and walking towards the sink. She ignored Virgil's cries of protest, running the towel under the water from the faucet. "Oh, shut it," she said, making her way back to her brother. "Honestly, you get so bothered when it's hot."

Virgil's chair legs thudded back onto the floor. "Just give me back my towel," he grouched. "Don't you have anything better to do than steal towels? Like, oh, I don't know...Miss your date?" He jerked his thumb towards the kitchen clock. "Mr. Clock here says that you've only got a few minutes before _he_ shows up."

Sharon slapped the towel on Virgil's hand, before making her way out the kitchen door. "For your information, baby bro, Adam always ends up running a bit late, so it's fine." She waved the towel in front of the male. "And you know what? I like your towel."

Virgil stood up, eyes narrowing. "Give it back!"

"I don't think I will."

"Fine then. You know this means war."

* * *

Richie hesitated at the top of the stairs leading to the Hawkins' residence, leaning forward to press his ear against the door. He could hear crashes and bangs, and occasional shrieking coming from the other side, and the blonde boy wondered if the need for an air-conditioned house outweighed encountering Sharon Hawkins in all her firey temper. 

_Jeez, V,_ Richie thought, a small smile quirking on his lips, as he heard Virgil bellow. _What _did _you do?_

Virgil, who was just ready to tackle Sharon from on top of the sofa, suddenly stopped as he heard the doorbell ring. Sharon quickly beat him to the door, and she wrenched it open.

"Hey," Richie greeted from the door, peering at the overturned living room. "I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"Not at all," Sharon said, dumping the towel on top of Richie's head, smirking. "I was just going to leave. Adam's here."

As Sharon worked on her shoes and hurried into Adam's car, Richie pulled the sodden towel off of his head. Peering at Virgil, yellow bangs plastered down onto his forehead and an eyebrow raised, Richie held up the towel. "I do _not_ even want to know."

Virgil, still perched on top of the couch, grinned sheepishly towards his friend. "Hey, the look suits you," he commented, before ducking to avoid the towel that flew towards him, and then landed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"It's so hot," Virgil whined, as he reached for another ice cube. 

Richie rolled his eyes, and swirled the water in his cup. "Wow, Sherlock. Way to use your senses. That only took you... like what? Three hours to figure out?"

"Dangerous words for someone who's mooching off of _my_ ice cubes and _my_ air-conditioned house."

The two teens lay sprawled on the living room floor, a bag of ice cubes and two cups nestled in the cooler set between them. Neither of them felt much like moving anymore. "Well, I apologize for my air-conditioning for breaking down," Richie retorted, trying to look humble. "And I bow down towards my lord's gracious acts of allowing me to eat your ice cubes." He grabbed another one and popped it in his mouth.

Virgil smirked, flashing a victory sign, although it wasn't as exuberant as usual. His hair was plastered all over his face by sweat, and he had long since changed into shorts and a T-shirt. "Man, when was the last time we even had a heatwave?"

Richie tried to think back to the previous summers, but even he could not muster up the strength to focus. His mind, usually crammed full of equations, diagrams, and ideas of all sorts, was rather blank today, as a result of the uncomfortable heat."Eeh, I don't remember," he answered Virgil. Richie's own hair was stuck down on his face and the back of his neck.

Virgil and Richie lay in the stifling heat, eating ice cubes and calmly chatting about anything they could think of - it helped divert their attention from the heat. They talked about the Metabreed, how the members (aside from Hotstreak) had been laying low, and Virgil would occasionally insert some pun here and there. The talk then moved to school, the last time they had met Daisy or Freida, or another one of their friends (it being summer and all), and finally comics.

Trying to prove that Plantman's slow demise at the hands of the Human Torch really did make no sense when you applied it to science, Richie went off on a mini-rant, leaving Virgil's lethargic mind to wander off. It wasn't that Virgil didn't find Richie's opinions interesting - they were, honestly - it was that Virgil's heat-ridden mind had found something else to concenrate on- Richie himself.

Virgil could not help but stare dumbly at Richie, his eyes taking in the glorious sight before him - Richie's flushed face, red from the heat and the force that he was talking with. The black-haired teenager also noted the way Richie's glasses rested at the end of his nose, sliding down even further from the sweat the gathered on the other's face. In fact, Richie's whole entire face seemed to shimmer and glow in Virgil's eyes, and he felt his own face heating up.

Virgil had always had a sort of attraction to Richie, although he had never understood what kind of attraction, and why. Seeing Richie like this though, lying on the ground, talking animatedly, andwith hisface flushed, Virgil had to realize that he found Richie attractive. Very, very attractive, as in the 'wow, he's beautiful like this - no brain, stop being perverted' attractive. Virgil flushed even darker, his hand reaching into the cooler and fumbling for an ice cube, and when he felt it, Virgil suddenly felt despair settle in his stomach.

"Richie..."

The blonde-haired boy stopped in the middle of his rant, turning to face Virgil. "Yeah?"

Virgil pointed down at the cooler, his eyebrows creasing in frustration. "Look."

Richie leaned over the cooler, and looked inside. "Aw... Aw, hell no."

In the center of the cooler, floating in three centimeters volume of water, was the last ice cube in the house.

"What should we do?" Richie looked at Virgil, running a hand through his slicked hair. "The temperature outside being what it is, we'd be suicidal to go out for an ice run..."

A small smirk spread over Virgil's face, as he moved closer to Richie. "Well, I guess we don't have any other choice, so..."

"So...?"

Virgil leaned over, his lips ghosting over Richie's ear. A small shiver rippled through both boys. "So... First come, first serve."

With that, Virgil plunged his hand down into the cooler, snatching the ice cube and popping it into his mouth. A triumphant grin crossed his face, just as a pout formed on Richie's.

"Hey, come on - that's no fair. You didn't even warn me!"

Virgil merely shrugged and grinned, showing off the ice in his mouth. Richie stared at the ice, and suddenly realized just how hot it was in the room. This was the last piece of ice left in the house - and Richie was _not _going to let Virgil have it without a fight.

The blonde superhero stood, and slowly made his way in front of his partner. "Are you going to give me that ice?"

Virgil smiled at Richie, a 'come-and-get-me' one. "Nope. You'll have to get it yourself." After the words slipped out, Virgil mentally slapped himself. _That did _not _sound right. _

A small flush was spreading over Richie's face, as he kneeled in front of Virgil, moving his face closer to his friend. The plan he had devised was not a particularily safe one, as his conscience ragedat him - but the heat makes you do crazy stuff.

Richie leaned closer to Virgil, and suddenly swooped down to claim the lips (and ice) in front of him.

Virgil groaned softly at the touch, automatically pulling Richie closer and onto his lying form. This felt heavenly, he thought, tangling his hands in Richie's feather-soft hair, as the other suckled on his lip. He felt Richie's tongue then push against his closed lips, and he immediately responded, opening them and giving Richie access.

Richie's breathing had grown more sporadical, and his conscience had left to sulk someplace else, as he plunged his tongue into Virgil's mouth, basking in the heat and unique taste of his best friend. He wandered around Virgil's mouth, searching for that ice cube, and he emmited a muffled cry of triumph as his tongue touched the cool piece.

As the human body would have it, just when Richie was spooning the ice into his mouth, his brain jerked his lips away from Richie's commanding it instead to gulp down the air. Virgil did so too, slightly disappointed that the kiss had ended so abruptly. He swallowed down the air in mouthfuls, and when he felt something cool pass down his throat, Virgil gave no notice. That is, until Richie turned to face him again, panting softly.

"May I have the ice now?"

Virgil probed his mouth, his stomach falling a couple of notches down. "Well, Richie..."

"What?"

"I... I think I must have swallowed the ice cube."

A groan was Virgil's only reply, as Richie buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry - I didn't mean to - it just... Happened." Virgil looked abashed, as he patted Richie's shaking shoulder. "Richie? You okay?"

The other burst out laughing, and was soon joined by Virgil. They clung to each other,laughing, enjoying the other's presence.

* * *

Richie lay next to Virgil, using the other's chest as a pillow. "You know," he mused, "for eating that ice cube, V, you owe me." A smirk spread across his face, as he rolled over to look at Virgil, dropping a small kiss on his lips. "What do you say?" 

Virgil grinned, pulling Richie back on top of him. "Sure, Rich. It'll be my pleasure." Their lips pressed together again, this time with only the intent of kissing each other senseless.

That was the last bit of talking the two did for a while.

**END**

* * *

...Well, that was fun. :DI hope you all liked it - please review 


End file.
